inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Dolphin
(Midfielder) |number = 9 |element = Wind |team = Big Waves (captain) |seiyuu = Satou Kensuke |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 072}} Nice Dolphin (ニース・ドルフィン, Nīsu Dorufin) is the captain and a midfielder for Big Waves. Profile Appearance Dolphin is one of the tallest characters of the series with a tan skin and teal eyes. He also has blonde medium-length wavy hair that extends to cover his neck and a stray lock of hair is always seen hanging between his eyes to slightly touch the bridge of his nose. Personality A responsible individual, Nice is a considerate and kind captain. He cares for the well-being of his teammates as well as other characters of the series. He also seems to be the strategist of the team. He is the second best surfer known in the series after Tsunami Jousuke. Plot He first appeared in the FFI match with Big Waves against Inazuma Japan. They appeared to have the initial upper hand with their strong hissatsu technique Box Lock Defense as well as Jean Baker's Great Barrier Reef. The hissatsu was eventually broken by Tsunami's new technique The Typhoon and subsequently Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 2-1. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit Nice Dolphin, Big Waves has to be defeated first at Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located on the little bridge at Tokyo riverbank. Tsunami Jousuke has to be in the first 4 slots of the team. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Dolphin, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Bjorn Kyle *'Player': Hidaka Takeshi *'Manual': Killer Whale After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Dolphin, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Player': Johnny Autumn *'Topic': Recommended Menu (おすすめメニューの話題, obtained in Okinawa) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Dolphin, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koala Diver Man Doll (コアラダイバーマンの人形, randomly dropped from Ultra Animals at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Item': Whim Carte (きまぐれ献立表, randomly dropped from Hat Caps at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's shopping district's alley) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Ikemen Sparks' *'Inazuma '10' *'Last Inazuma' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Mids' *'Water Boys' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Mid Stars S' *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'Sun Tans' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Bomber' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Navigation de:Dolph Hensen es:Dolph Hensen fr:Dolph Hensen it:Dolph Hensen vi:Nice Dolphin Category:Captains Category:Original series characters